


There are scars on my face – but on my soul too

by thequeenbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Dark Peter, Fights, High School, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbutt/pseuds/thequeenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter woke up in his bed by the alarm clock, as always. A yawn came from him, as he sat up, looking around his room for a bit. He did not really know why, he just did that sometimes. With one of his hands he scratched his head underneath the brown locks of hair. He was very tired from the night’s events of city saving stuff. Sometimes he would love if he did not have to go to school and could sleep a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Spideypool AU with Wade being new in Peter’s highschool. Neither of them knowing they are heroes, but they know each other as heroes – like, Spiderman knows Deadpool and the other way around... Let us just see how this will turn out.  
> I think about making multiple chapters of this… Dunno. If people like it, I will. (But I totally hope you will).

Peter woke up in his bed by the alarm clock, as always. A yawn came from him, as he sat up, looking around his room for a bit. He did not really know why, he just did that sometimes. With one of his hands he scratched his head underneath the brown locks of hair. He was very tired from the night’s events of city saving stuff. Sometimes he would love if he did not have to go to school and could sleep a little longer. School was not always what he loved to go to – not when Flash Thompson planed on teasing on him. Just because he had his powers it did not mean he should use them on bullies. Trying his powers out on Flash one time had been enough – especially when he was sent to the principal’s office and aunt May was furious. Peter did not want anyone to find out he was Spiderman either, and weird behavior normally lead to people think all kinds of stuff.

But Peter got dressed and went down the stairs to get some breakfast. His aunt looked at him with a big smile on her face as she said: “Good morning Peter.”

“Good morning aunt May.”

There was not much talking in the morning, not because they did not want to talk to each other, more because Peter was always running late and May did not want him to be distracted by anything.

“Have a good day at school Peter,” she said, before he left the house.

\---

At school everything was like always. No one was talking to Peter and he just minded his own business. But of course his worst fears of school came true. Flash – that stupid fucker – always made a lot of trouble and today was not an exception.

“Hey Parker! Out taking some pictures?” Flash said before he pushed Peter a little. Peter tried to ignore him, but he kept bumping into him, like he was trying to start something. It annoyed him very much. After a little while Flash got tired of it and left Peter alone. The bell rang and Peter hurried to his classroom before he was too late.

“Good morning class,” Peters English teacher said, while entering the classroom, “we’re having a new student in our class today,” he continued while a tall guy entered. The new guy looked around, seemed a bit nervous, he was shaking a little. His red hoodie up, so you could not really see his face because of the shadow.

“Everyone, this is Wade Wilson,” the teacher introduced, “why don’t you sit down next to Peter?” and he pointed at the empty seat beside the young man, in the back.

The hooded guy, Wade, slowly walked past the other students, who where starring at him the entire time. It was obvious that they thought he was some kind of mysterious type, because of the hood. When he finally sat down beside Peter, the others turned back, looking at the blackboard, as the teacher started the class.

Peter looked at Wade out of the corner of his eye. He could not see his face in the darkness and it scared him at bit. It was like looking at some of the villains he fought. Suddenly Wade just looked directly at Peter, trying to face the young man. Peter tried to ignore him, but his Spidey-senses kept telling him that Wade was staring at him.

“What is it?” Peter whispered to the other man and looked directly at him. Wade did not have a pleasant look on his face. It was like he tried to kill Peter with his glance.

\---

At lunch Peter sat down, all alone, at a table outside, with school stuff in front of him. It was in the start of autumn, so it was not really cold yet.

He could not stop thinking about that glance he got earlier. It was burned into his memory, like a nightmare that kept hunting his dreams.

Then someone stood beside his table and Peter looked up – because of those stupid Spidey-senses – to see who it was and he got eye contact with the hooded guy from earlier. Wade. Peter froze because he did not know what to do. He was just looking at the guy, no talking, only staring.

“Can I sit here?” the hooded man suddenly asked.

Peter shook his head to get out of the trance that had been on him for a few seconds.

“O-Of course, don’t mi-mind me,” he stammered.

Wade looked a little suspicious before he sat down and the silence continued. Peter – who had his mind totally blown up – kept looking at him. After a few seconds Wade pulled down his hood to hide more than to begin with. It was at that moment Peter realized that he was still staring at him. He looked away, feeling the guilt inside him. It was not his intention to stare.

 _What is he so afraid to show?_ Peter thought to himself, looking up at Wade, who had started to eat his lunch, but then looked back at the work he had in front of him. Just something he needed for his next class.

He could feel the tense atmosphere around Wade.

\---

And like that every day continued. Peter could not really take the silence between the two. The other ones present were even enough to make him insane – not like he went crazy, but he simply had had enough. He decided to stop the silence, but how did he not know yet.

He thought that maybe some city saving would clear his mind a little. And it actually did. As Spiderman he caught some purse snatchers and stopped a bank robbery.

After all that he sat on a rooftop, just relaxing a bit. Peter loved the sound of the city around him, the light night air that made him so calm. But that was quickly over when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Well isn’t that our friendly neighborhood Spiderman!” obviously Deadpools voice.

A sigh came from Peter as he stood up, facing the mercenary in the red and black suit.

“Don’t you have some buildings to blow up? Wait, don’t answer that. What are you doing here Deadpool?” Peter asked while he looked at the other man.

“I’m just waiting here until my tacos are ready.”

“What?” the hero was confused. Was the merc joking with him?

But then Deadpool walked to the edge of the building and pointed down on the street. Peter looked at the direction of the man’s gloved finger and saw a taco place. Was he really telling the truth? But time could only tell that.

Suddenly the mercenary’s phone called.

“Hello? Ah, Samantha! They’re ready? Perfect! I’ll be there in a second,” he finished off the conversation and jumped off the roof.

Peter was ready to leave when Deadpool’s head suddenly came in sight by the edge of the building.

“I’ll be back in a minute!” he said and disappeared. But Peter didn’t really want to stay and wait for him.

\---

“So, where are you from?” Peter asked. It took him a lot to finally speak.

Wade looked up at him, still silent. Maybe he did not want to talk with Peter, just wanted somewhere to sit. But then he spoke – one fucking word:

“Canada.”

“Canada? I’ve never been to Canada, how is it?” Peter kept going.

It did not seem like Wade had foreseen that Peter would actually talk to him.

“It’s okay,” the hooded one kept on with the short answers.

Peter did not really know what he should respond to the short answers. He was not good at Smalltalk and started getting a bit nervous.

“You’re from New York?” Wade suddenly asked him.

Peter looked a little surprised. He wasn’t ready for the fact that Wade asked him something and wanted to keep the conversation going. Although he answered anyway:

“Y-Yeah… I live with my aunt.”

“Your aunt? What about your parents?” Wade asked.

Suddenly Peter was silent again by the thought of his parents. He looked away, feeling the pain inside him as the few memories of his parents came back to him. The brunette was ready to shed some tears.

“Oh… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

There was something about Wade’s tone that made Peter a little happy. It was filled with concern, the fact that he even cared to say sorry made Peter’s heart melt a little.

“It-it’s okay. I’m used to it by now,” Peter answered, sending the hooded one a smile to show everything was okay.

If you looked closely into the darkness of the hoodie, you could actually see a smile on the other man’s face.

\---

Many days continued like that. The brunette and the hooded one talked about a lot of things. They actually had a lot in common. Everything seemed so good when Peter talked with Wade. So much fun was put into everything.

Lunch break had come and Peter could not really wait to see Wade again. They did only have English together, so that was the only time, beside lunch, that they saw each other.

But Peter’s way was suddenly blocked by Flash – that fucking idiot – who was in the mood for teasing Peter today.

“So Peter! You’re friends with that freak? Wade? Was that his name?” Flash said.

Peter was speechless. How could Flash say something like that? He did not even know Wade, so why even bother to say something about him.

“Have you found out what his face looks like? It must be really hideous since he’s keeping it away from us,” Flash continued.

A sudden anger came over Peter. An anger that had not been there since his uncle died. It made him clench his fists.

“Hello Pete! Are you deaf or something?”

“Shut up you fucking moron!” Peter yelled at Flash. The rage was clear in his eyes.

At first Flash was really surprised. He did not think that Peter would yell at him all of a sudden. But then you could see he was mad – really mad. He did not even talk to Peter before he lashed out at him and planted his fist at the right side of his face. Peter fell to the ground, but that did not stop Flash. The big blond started to kick him – hard. The pain was bad, really bad. Peter wanted to cry, but he could not let them know how week he was.

“Hey!” a familiar voice yelled. At first Peter had mistaken the voice for being… Deadpool’s? But it could not have been his, for what would a mercenary to at a public school. It was Wade.

“Fuck off you freak,” Flash snarled at him.

“Freak? Oh, and I thought I should let you go easily? Like hell I’ll do that now!” Wade answered before he planted his fist in Flashes face making his nose bleed.

“Oh you!”

That ended out in a – totally epic – fight between the two. Peter tried to get on his feet, but it was hard. All the kicking made his body whimper in pain. The only thing he could do was watching as he saw the two of them fight against each other. He hoped that Flash would not hurt Wade.

Somehow Wade fell to the ground making his hood fall down and suddenly time stop. His face was covered in scares and nasty wounds that seemed to hurt like hell. In a hurry he pulled his hood back on and got to his feet.

“Oh my fucking God! What the hell is wrong with you, you freak?!” Flash said in a really harsh tone. But he could not say more before Wade clenched his fist and knocked Flash out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade looked down at what he had done. Not like he cared at all about that Flash kid, he was nothing more than a stupid kid that deserved what he got. As Wade looked around him, he saw the different students that had made a circle around him, Flash and Peter. Suddenly Wade began to breathe a little faster than normally because of the fact that everyone was looking at him in fear, like they were standing in front of a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there’s a shifting perspective, but of course I’ll keep going with Peter as the main character, in the story! I hope you’ll like it as much as the first chapter. It was so fucking hard to write, so I really REALLY hope you do. All the fucking feels~  
> And thank you so much for your ideas for this chapter! I’ve used them as much as I could~

Wade looked down at what he had done. Not like he cared at all about that Flash kid, he was nothing more than a stupid kid that deserved what he got. As Wade looked around him, he saw the different students that had made a circle around him, Flash and Peter. Suddenly Wade began to breathe a little faster than normally because of the fact that everyone was looking at him in fear, like they were standing in front of a monster. In one glint he saw Peter lying on the ground, looking like he was in deep pain. It hurt Wade’s heart and he slowly walked towards Peter, but then a few other students began at yell at him.

“Keep away from him you freak!” was the sentence that made Wade stop. He looked down at Peter and did not know what he should do. Then he ran. Wade ran away from the crowd, away from the hurting words that would hunt his dreams forever.

\---

When Peter finally got to his feet – thank you heeling factor –, he looked around to find Wade, but the only thing he saw was Wade’s back as he ran. It was a big shock to Peter; normally Wade was not the type of guy to run away from these kinds of things. But that did not stop Peter. He started to run after Wade, as fast as he could – because Wade was damn fast.

Peter saw that Wade ran into a classroom, so of course Peter followed him. He needed to calm his friend down. Friend – that was new for Peter.

“Don’t look at me, Peter! I’m a monster!” Wade yelled and it was clear that he was out of his breath.

“No you’re not,” Peter said as he caught his breath, “there’s nothing wrong with you Wade.”

Suddenly Wade pulled down his hood and looked at Peter. The young hero could see the scars that covered Wade’s face. He raised his hand to touch, but Wade flinched and took a few steps back.

“Don’t you see Petey? I’m nothing more than a freak to everyone,” the other man said and looked away.

It was obvious that he did not want to face Peter and Peter knew, but he simply could not let his friend stand there, thinking such things about himself. So Peter walked towards him.

\---

Wade stiffened when he suddenly felt someone’s arms around him and their forehead placed against his chest. He looked down and saw his friend Peter holding his arms around him. A weird feeling started to bubble up inside him. It was a feeling he did not know much about, but it felt quite good.

“Don’t say such things Wade… It makes my heart hurt.”

Peter’s words made Wade stiffen even more. He did not know what he should do. Everything seemed so different when it was Peter. It was like he had some kind of power over him. Like the force… But Wade knew that Peter was not a Jedi. Petey was a cool guy – the best, if you really look into it – but not in that way.

Wade slowly lifted up his arms and…

\---

Peter felt Wade’s strong arms around him. He was a little surprised at first, but then a smile appeared on his lips and he looked up at Wade. It was at that moment Peter saw Wade’s beautiful, blue eyes. He had never seen such amazing eyes in his entire life. It was like they were the only two people left in the world. Peter’s cheeks began to feel warm and a light red color covered them. He let go at the other man and at the same time Wade let go of him. Peter looked down on his feet, a little shy. What was this feeling inside him?

“I-I think we sh-should go back… Maybe the principal want to t-talk to us.”

\---

And that was exactly what he wanted to. Their old, persistent principal wanted to send them to detention for what had happened. Peter only got two weeks, but Flash – who had been to the nurse’s office and everything, because of his bleeding nose – and Wade got a whole month. But they had to choose between lunch detention and after school detention. Peter and Wade chose after school and had to mop the cafeteria floors and straighten up the library. It was clear that Flash did not want to spend more time with those two and he chose lunch detention.

It was not really that bad. Peter liked books very much and now he could spend some time with Wade. Of course the hooded one had pulled his hood back up again. He was clearly not confident when people could see his scars. Peter had never noticed that Wade even had gloves on. Everything was covered. Maybe his whole body looked like that?

\---

“You wanna get something to eat?” Wade suddenly asks.

His and Peter’s detention had just finished and it had started to get late.

“Eh…” Peter did not even get to answer, before his stomach did it for him.

A laugh came from Wade.

“You sure must be hungry Pete. I know a great place.”

And then they walked down the street in the direction of… Where were they even going? Wade had not even told Peter where they would get something to eat. He looked at Wade with an asking expression on his face. Wade looked at him and then started to talk. It seemed that he had gotten the point by Peter’s expression.

“Samantha’s Tacos! There’re the best in the world!”

It was clear that Wade loved this place, by the fact that he was really excited. But Peter had heard about that place somewhere else. He could quite figure out where. But it did not take long, before they were at the place and to Peter; it seemed quite familiar, like he had seen it somewhere, not a long time ago.

“Ah Samantha! Long time no see!” Wade gestured the woman who worked at the place.

“Wade! I saw you last week; you know the called?”

Suddenly everything was in place. Peter knew where he had seen this before. The phone call, the rooftop… Deadpool. Was Wade? Was Wade… Deadpool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND. I’ve had a few problems with metaphors in this chapter, because the English languages don’t have those kinds of metaphors I wanna use. Like, in my country we have this metaphor for someone who started to run like hell – it’s like: “tog fødderne på nakken” which would translate to: “took the feet on the neck” and that don’t sound stupid at all~ yes it does. (I hope you see my sarcasm).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many months has gone bye since I last wrote something for this story... And now I'm finally back! Ready to write for this thing <3 (sry for my absence.. I still love y'all ;u;)  
> And I’m sorry about the very short paragraphs.

Peter did not know how to react. He just looked into thin air. At first he did not hear Wade, his thoughts was taking over his mind. _Wade and Deadpool… Is the same person._ What should he do?

“Peter? I something wrong?” Wade looked at Peter with concern in his eyes.

He was starting to feel tender. Peter did not know how to react to this. Suddenly his mind started to rush and he could feel the heat in his face starting to flow. Then he ran.

“Peter!”

As he ran, he would hear Wade calling for him. He looked behind him and saw his friend running the same direction as he did. This was too much for him. The blood rushed through his veins as he ran faster and faster, trying to escape the reality of what had just happened.

“Peter wait! What’s wrong?!”

However, it did not matter. He felt betrayed. It was like his world was crashing down around him and everything he thought was real, was not reality anymore.

Peter looked behind him. Wade was still following him. He had to get rid of him somehow. Looking around as he ran, he spotted an ally. This would be is only opportunity and he turned. As fast as he could, he jumped to the wall, using his powers to climb the wall of the building, hoping that Wade would not spot him.

When he got to the roof, he hid, in hope that the other man had not spotted him. Waiting there, hoping, and praying that this would be a safe place for him. Then he heard his voice.

“Petey! Please, don’t run from me! What have I done? Please tell me what it is that I have done!”

Peter held his ears, hoping that the hands covering them would keep the calling out. He started to feel the tears in his eyes, the aching in his chest, the feeling of betrayal starting to form inside of him.

After a while, sitting there, starring into nothing, he removed his hands. Everything was quiet, it was as if time had stopped and it was the end of the world. He looked down from the side of the building, looking for the other man, hoping that he was not standing down there anymore. It was as if his prayers had been heard. The ally was empty, only the silence filling up the gab underneath him.

He sad bag against the half wall, leaning against it, taking a deep breath and feeling his muscles relax. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears. The salty water running down his face, as if someone had popped a hole into his tear ducts. Everything would be over from now on.

\---

Peter did not go to school for the rest of the week. He hid inside his room, just doing nothing. Whenever his aunt called for him, all he could do was tell her to let him be or that he was feeling sick. Once she had tried to tell him to go to the doctor, but that had just lead to Peter starting to whimper and scream, like he had been crushed underneath something and broken every bone in his body.

It was halfway through the second week and Peter was down in the kitchen to look for some food, and suddenly May is standing in the doorway.

“Peter,” her voice is full of concern and Peter hated when she became like this.

“Aunt May, I’m-“ he was cut off.

“You won’t talk to me, and you can’t just keep barricading yourself in your room. I’ve had enough.”

Peter had often had times where his aunt acted like this, and she was right. Even though he was devastated by what he had found out, he could not just stay up there for the rest of his life.

“Alright May.”

\---

The day after he went to school. He could feel his heart beat like it had never beaten before. It was as if all the air bad been sucked out of his lungs and he could not breathe. Nervous, that is a better word for it.

The first few classes went well, but when the bell rang, and it was time for lunchbreak, he saw Wade wait outside the classroom. Throughout the day, he had started to calm down, but the rough beating of his heart was back and he could feel the heat in his face.

As fast as he could, he packed up his things, and left the classroom. He could feel eyes pierce into the back of his head.

“Peter,” the sound of Wade came from behind him, “Peter just talk to me.”

Peter keeps walking, ignoring whatever it is Wade has to say to him. _It doesn’t matter anymore, I cannot be friends with someone like that, someone like Deadpool_ , Peter thought to himself as he walked. Then he stopped. The realization of what he had just thought to himself flying into his face. It is all because of Deadpool. Deadpool is the one causing all the trouble, not Wade himself. Why had he not seen this before? If he could get Deadpool to leave, and Wade to stay, everything would be all right. Convince Wade that he did not need Deadpool.

“Peter just tell me what I’ve done!” Wade is obviously confused and at the same time worried.

“It’s not you, it’s someone else,” and then Peter left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, yet another cliffhanger my dears ;)
> 
> I'll tell you one thing about the next chapter though.... *whispers* ....epic battle ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I never thought I would get that big of a writers blog and yeah... I'm so sorry.  
> But I've kicked myself in the butt (my precious butt...) and written the 4th chapter!

Peter ran home. He had a plan. A plan which would make everything alright again. Okay, maybe the plan was not solid proof, but he would do his best to stop whatever had happened and change everything back to normal. But if the plan failed, he would make sure to take Deadpool down with it.

In his room, Peter took a moment to think about what he was about to do. It seemed right, like the right thing to do, but would it even make him happy? Would this plan of no turning back, when once sat into action, actually make him happy again? Make all the frustration and sadness go away. It felt like it went on for hours, like time had stopped and his heart kept twisting and turn inside of him. His whole world was starting to turn to ruins around him. Everything was falling, and he was about to fall too. But these feelings, they were unbearable. The one friend he had gotten, who would not beat him up, who tried to make him happy, was also his worst enemy - okay maybe not his worst enemy, but more like his biggest nightmare, or the one wrong thing in all the good.

It was time. Peter dressed in his suit, ready to do this, ready to make everything alright again. And then he swung out into the city, into the night.

\---

Spiderman had swung around the city for a few hours, frustrated that he could not find the one he was looking for. Deadpool. The merc with a mouth.

Peter had placed himself on a rooftop, legs hanging from the edge. He pulled out his phone from the hidden pocket inside of his suit and looked at it. Five missed calls. All from Wade. He hoped that if he kept ignoring him, maybe he would dress in his own suit and start taking his frustrations out on some bad guys or maybe just go on a rampage.

It all may sound a bit harsh - okay, maybe not a bit, maybe really harsh, like extremely harsh -, but this was the only logical explanation Peter could think of at the time. If Wade would throw away the suit and the guns, Peter would feel alright again. As if he had never been betrayed in the first place. He could get his friend back.

The waiting was unbearable. How could villains live with it - you know, when they had some big ass plan where they would wait for hours for the hero to show up -, not that Peter saw himself as a villain. How could this possibly be something a villain would do? Spiderman is the good guy, not a bad guy. Everything he would do, would be for Wade’s own good. To save their friendship.

“Maybe he’s in some kind of hero montage thingy?” Peter heard a voice behind him.

Deadpool.

“Or maybe it’s just some weird hero thing? I don’t know either.”

Spiderman quickly got to his feet and turned to face the merc. It was clear that behind his mask was the look of pure disgust.

“Deadpool.”

“Wow… Wow, wow, wow! Spidey relax!”

With his web-shooters Peter started to fire at the other man and Deadpool twisted and turned to try and avoid getting hit by the sticky white mass.

“Stand still!” was all Spiderman said before he started to walk closer to the other.

Deadpool kept dodging his webs and it just made Peter even more frustrated than he already was. He could feel the anger build up inside of him.

Suddenly the merc grabbed one of his webs and started pulling at it. “What the hell Spidey?! What the heck is wrong with you?! Shouldn’t you supposed to be the good guy here, I haven’t done anything!”

Peter didn’t care, but Deadpool pulled at the web, which yanked him forward and suddenly there was only about a meter between the two.

“Spidey who made you this mad?”

And now you guys might figure out that the web-head would start to tear up, spill out all of his feelings and tell what the problem behind all of this really was all about… But no. Spiderman raised one of his legs and kicked as hard as he could. The blow was powerful, so powerful that when it hit the merc, he lost his grip on the webbing and flew backwards, off the building.

Peter ran to the other edge and looked down. He saw the others red and black suit slowly fall down towards the street. It was as if time started to slow down. In a moment amongst all the madness, Peter came to himself. But it was over as soon as it started and time went back to normal and he jumped from the edge and started to fall directly in the same direction as Deadpool. The spider shot his web and swung through the air, towards his target.

Deadpool had crashed down onto the street and possibly broken every bone in the impact. But Peter did not care, all he wanted was for this to be over so that he could get back to his normal life. Back to his friend.

You could hear the mercs groans, a clear sound of pain in his voice and he looked up at the Spider as he saw him walk towards him. Peter stood only a few meters away from the other, who was heaving for air. His lungs might have collapsed by the fall, but Peter did not care, they would turn back to normal in a moment or two. And so would the rest of him, so Peter would have to act fast as he could to have any chance of making his plan a reality.

Peter grabbed Deadpool’s arm and started walking towards an alley. You could hear the mercs suit scrape against the asphalt, as Spiderman dragged him towards the alley. People around them on the street looked and cheered. They probably thought that this was yet again one of Spiderman’s rescues of the city.

\---

When they got to the alley, Peter webbed Deadpool to the wall and as he sat there, Wade started to wonder what was wrong. Who could possibly have made Spiderman this angry with him?

He tried to speak, but his lungs were not healed yet.

“Quit.”

Wade looked up at the spider and tried to figure out what it was the other man meant.

“Quit everything and let everything turn back to normal,” he could hear the quiet sound of sobs behind the other's words. Spiderman was crying.

It was hard for the merc to figure out the meaning behind all of this and he looked down, not sure what to do, or say for that matter, if he could speak.

“I don’t want this! I want everything back to normal, go back to being just Wade and not Deadpool! I want my friend back...”

Suddenly Deadpool shapped and looked up from his place on the ground, towards the hero. He had figured it out. The vulnerable voice, the sound of betrayal. He had experienced similar earlier. A friend of his had sounded just the same to him this very day. Peter.

It was as if Wade had suddenly gained superhuman strength and his lungs healed, his body healed, he snapped open the webbings and stood up.

You could see the look of terror behind Spiderman’s mask. He had not expected that - neither had Wade, but that is not the point.

“Peter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... Yet another cliffhanger! Yay!  
> It's angsty and dark... And yes. I know, I'm a terrible person.
> 
> My plan is that the next chapter will be the last and it will be out somewhere and the end of the week, and that's it.


End file.
